Hollow Crimson Point
by Goon Du the Newbie
Summary: She prided herself as special, her life is set for a noble cause, yet she felt hollow, slices of life of Asuka Soryu Langely. First Slice: Doing what she does best.


Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Eva.

Pre author's rant:

Alternate Universe. Because I prefer chicks with guns rather than chicks in mecha. Grin. Beside, I blame Black Lagoon for this. :P

------------------------------------------------------

"God, this sucks!"

Bullets wheezed by as Asuka Soryu Langely, Second Child took off and rushed straight across the room, missing the bullets by a hair's breath. Staring at the exit ahead of her, she gathered her concentration and directed it to her legs, hoping that she would go fast enough to dodge the flying projectiles.

It worked, for a while.

"Damn," She seethed as a bullet managed to graze her leg, causing splats of blood to splatter out into thin air like confetti thrown by some clumsy child. For the moment, Asuka faltered as her leg gave way for a while. Yet, at that instant, the pain was numbed, by the nanomachines that coursed through her blood.

A bullet richoted from the door frame, missing the redhead by a few millimeters as she charged through the exit. Immediately entering the adjacent room, she headed towards the window and crouched down against the wall, pressing against the wound with her hands as she did that.

Silence reigned in the room as soon as she entered the room. The gunfire had immediately come to a halt and through the concrete and windows, she could hear the muffled shouts of command from the opposite block.

Catching her breath, she felt the nanomachines in he blood working on the wound, weaving thin fibres of human skin to cover it and lowering electrical impulse of the nerve to numb the pain. Secretly, in her mind, she was relieved to have such implants in her, or else she would have not survived til now. Eventually, she removed her hands from the fully healed wound and reached out for her rifle which was holstered by her side, all the while listening for any footsteps of the enemy.

She grinned. A feral one. She was through being a prey and now it was time to be the hunter. Getting up, she felt more adrenaline coursing through her blood as excitement and anticipation melt and weld with each other.

With frenzied energy, she ran towards previous room and there at the opposite block, she was greeted with the sight of a man by holding a rifle behind the already smashed windows.

'Got you,' Asuka thought, her smirk widened a bit as she raised her rifle with all the agility she could muster.

"What the -" the sniper cursed as he caught sight of the redhead, to be precise, a red blur. As quickly as he could, he peered into his scope.

At that instant, the sight greeted was a smirking redhead and a smoking barrel, he had not even laid his hands on the trigger, neither had he said his prayers.

A few nanoseconds later, there was a sickening and wet crack as there was a splatter of red and pink, and the sound was soon accompanied by a heavy thud of a body hitting the floor.

'One down, nine more to go,' Asuka thought as she clenched her rifle and approached the staircase connected to the room. She could hear it already, the footsteps of the enemies, coming from the ground level. Bearing no doubts that she would encounter them, she stay put, and reached for her chest pocket, and took out a flash grenade.

With the smirk still on the face, she counted the seconds as the footsteps became louder and louder.

"One,"

Her heart thumped against the ribcage, her blood roared in her veins as she panted while sweats of perspiration danced down her cheek.

"Two,"

She was panicking again. Damn it, she thought, annoyed by the fact that she was panicking now, she had not been on a mission for a long time already, her mind was still on the vacation she was on a few weeks back. 'Curses', she thought as she felt ashamed by the fact that her ability to ready herself mentally had rusted. 'Well at least my marksmanship has not,' she felt relief and relished that short lived victory then.

"Three,"

She closed her eyes for a while and let her mind raked through her past. Something that she used to do when she was on her very first few missions. Putting the mind at rest will soon put her body at rest. Of course, she would not dig too deeply, perhaps, four years ago as an agent for NERV.

"Four,"

What a rollercoaster ride it was, she mused as she remembered the sweat and blood she had given to be best of the best, the cream of the crop. Being a Second Child, her body was special and thus, she had been chosen as an agent, an agent of peace. Of course, being the best did not stop there, she had to strive on and continue to strive on.

_"Mama!"_

"Five,"

For if not, she would be forgotten, discarded like broken toys, just like other agents who failed to meet the standard. NERV after all had high expectation of their agents. Child or not, those who failed was forgotten and lost in people's mind.

_"I'm being chosen as the Second Child!"_

"Six,"

And she would not allowed that. Thinking of such an outcome, she clenched tightly to the grenade. Neither would she die here, she thought darkly, nor on other missions.

_"So please look at me!"_

"Seven,"

Thus, she would continue to fight, other than that, she mused, she had no other purpose. 'Just do something that you are best in, Asuka,' She told herself when she began her training.

"Eight,"

Repeating the exact same words, she took out the pin of the flash grenade.

_"Just look at me already mama, not the doll!"_

"Nine,"

"What a rollercoaster ride it had been," she sighed and the smirk faded from her facial expression, replaced by a hard expression of resgination and unfeelingness. With that, she threw the grenade.

"Ten,"

Curses rang through the hallway as a bright flash of light blinded a certain squad of man and soon gunfire resounded through the staircase, muting the anguished cries of pain sourced from the squads.

"Just be the best in what you do best Asuka. For that you are special."

------------------------------------------------------

Post author's rant:

Well, after a long absence, I'm back with even poorer writing skills as before. As you can see, the quality of this piece is rather low. I'm under a major writing block and my storytelling skills had also degraded along with my writing.

So, this time the character I'm trying to focus on is Asuka, which is hard as I don't really know her character well. So thus, I'm trying to grasp some elements of her in this story. Hopefully, as soon as my muse returned, I could write more about her.

Now that the rant is done, you know the usual. Press the review button and axed this story apart.

Hope to see you around…


End file.
